Harry and Ginny!
by hiddeninacorner
Summary: What I think would happen between Harry and Ginny in the lost 19 years. Based on H/G.


**Harry + Ginny 3**

**This is basically what I have always thought would happen between Harry and Ginny during the missing 19 years.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Harry Potter.

**After the War**

The dormitory was quiet and nobody was around. Harry slowly got up from his bed, feeling every single bruise and aching muscle as he did. He looked over at the window next to his bed, adjusting his glasses. It looked like it was about midday, the view of the lake was as beautiful as ever but as Harry looked closer towards the school, he could see debris everywhere, ruining the scenery of the school he loved so dearly. He noticed a bag next to his bed and a pile of clothes. He decided to get dressed so he could see where his best friends were.

As Harry left the empty common room, he could really see the damage the battle had done. He felt a wave of guilt cross him as he remembered everything from the night before.

Harry turned into the Great Hall and saw everyone from the night before. He heard them all erupt into applause but all Harry could and wanted to do was to see the face of the person he needed most.

'Harry! Finally you're awake mate – you was asleep for the whole of yesterday! Come one, Hermione if over here.' Ron led Harry over to the table, which was usually set up as Gryffindors'. 'Harry! Have you been asleep the whole time? Well, I'm not really surprised, you did defeat Voldemort afterall.' Hermione said as Harry sat down and helped himself to some food before it all disappeared.

Harry piled his plate as someone joined them; Harry looked up and saw the person he wanted to speak to most – Ginny.

Harry stopped what he was doing and just stared at her, trying to read her expression. 'Harry, eat!' Hermione interrupted his thoughts. He decided he would eat then talk to Ginny.

'So, what have I missed?' Harry asked them all. 'Not much really, mate. Most people were crying, sleeping or trying to contact families yesterday.' Ron started and then looked at Hermione to carry on, 'We think that there is going to be more of a plan today although it's already lunch and nobody has said anything. I think they were waiting for you.'

'Right,' said Harry as he gulped his last mouthful, 'do you think they can wait a while for me to start taking a part in things? I have a few people to talk to and things to sort out.' He said the last part while stealing a glance at Ginny. Ron and Hermione noticed. Hermione thought it was about time that they got together for good, but Ron on the other hand pulled Harry up from his seat and dragged him away from everyone. He started to talk in a harsh whisper, 'What the bloody hell do you mean that you have to talk to Ginny? If you dare hurt her again or let her think that you two are going to get back together and it doesn't happen cause you have to run off again – I swear I will hurt you this time!' Harry was slightly shocked at this, he wasn't even sure if he was going to get back together with Ginny, he just knew that he felt the same way about her. 'Look, I just want to talk to her because the last time I had a decent conversation with her it was interrupted by you. I just want to sort things out between us and you that I would never hurt her again, and you knew how hard it was for me last year.' Now it was Ron's turn to be shocked by Harry's reply but he knew that Harry would never hurt Ginny. And they were a cute couple.

They returned to the table, but Harry didn't sit down. He just looked at Ginny and without saying anything, she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall and out towards the lake with Harry behind her, trying to keep up.

Ginny stood towards the lake, not facing Harry and not saying anything. Harry stood there staring at her, not knowing where to start, 'Ginny, I- … I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I never wanted to hurt you and I will never hurt you again.' There was no reply, but he noticed that Ginny had bowed her head slightly. He moved forward without making any noise. He could hear her breathing, but it was short and uneven breaths. She was crying and it was Harry's fault. He forward again and put his arm around her, 'Ginny, I am so sorry. I know I have hurt you so much over the past year and I will understand if you never want to see or talk to me again.' At this Ginny lifted her head up and took a step back from him, as she wiped away her last tear, 'I thought you was dead when you came out of the forest in Hagrid's arms. I thought you had forgotten about me last year when I didn't hear from you. You have no idea how much you have hurt me. But you also have no idea how much I still want to be with you.' She looked away at the last part, not wanting to look at him. 'Do you really mean that?' Harry asked her, wishing that he could just hold her. Ginny finally looked up at Harry as she just whispered, 'Yes'. Harry walked towards her and took her hand away from her face and held it, entwining his fingers with hers. Her heart was racing; she thought that he was finally going to kiss her, like she had been dreaming of over the past year. Harry moved closer, but didn't touch her; he just drew circles on her hand with his thumb, looking into her eyes. 'I missed you so much. I never wanted to leave.' Harry whispered, biting his lip. 'Promise me something.' Ginny told him.

'Anything.' Harry replied.

'Promise me that you will never break up with me then leave for a year without telling me the details and not contacting me. And never ever let me think that you are dead when you're not.' Ginny said, trying not to cry.

'I promise. I never want to loose you, Ginny.' Harry said and stroked her face with his hand. Ginny closed the space between them and hugged him. 'I think I love you, Harry' she whispered into his chest.


End file.
